Peterbald
Quinn Thread: http://daemonpage.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=16229 First things first – you’re friendly. Family, friends, perfect strangers – it really doesn’t matter! You just love company, and are overall very people-orientated. This pairs well with your bold and outgoing personality, not to mention your playful and strong curiosity. If there’s someone new lurking about, you’re the one possessed with a curiosity that drives you to march over and introduce yourself – and you can do so without hesitation. While you do need your alone time, most of your time (if you get your way, that is) is still spent in the company of others. You’re very affectionate, as well. When you’ve made a friend, you are not afraid to show them how much you care for them. You’re also noticeably not embarrassed by such public displays of affection – you have no shame in showing that you care about someone, even in front of many others. You crave love and attention almost constantly, even following the ones you love most around in hopes of receiving some. And with your sweet tempered disposition, it’s hard not to give you some love. When someone crosses the line from stranger or someone new into the friend zone (which with you doesn’t take very long at all), they better be prepared to have a fast friend that will stick by them no matter what. You are loyal and loving, never an aloof companion, and friends will find they can confide in you with just about anything. However, just as trustworthy as you are, you are also very trusting. You’ll approach just about anyone with the same amount of friendliness and openness as you would a good friend, which can sometimes wind up coming back to hurt you every once in a while. You’re a very lively and energetic individual, as well, consistently on the go to find new things and people to play around with. You have quite a bit of intelligence backing you up as you go, and you’re endlessly inquisitive about the world around you. There are always new things to see and report home with – and you will let everyone know just what you’ve seen and learned on your journeys, too. While not outright boisterous, you are talkative and truly enjoy having someone around to communicate with. All in all, you’re an extremely friendly person who can turn strangers into friends in minutes flat. It can cause some trouble here and there, only because you’re an extremely trusting person and not everyone in the world is out to play nice. You’re really affectionate, unabashedly so might I add, and you crave attention and love just as much as you’re willing to give it to others. You are very active and curious, and you enjoy spending your plentiful energy out with your friends doing something new and captivating to you. You are somewhat loud, occasionally a bit demanding, and have a strong need to communicate with others. You haven’t a vindictive bone in your body, and are all around a very sweet and loving individual. Category:Author:Quinn Category:Class:Mammalia Category:Family:Felidae